Learning How to Breathe
by Sunfreak
Summary: Because some things have to change, and others never will. HinaNeji.


A/N: Parallel paragraphs. Why? Because I LIKE them. ^__^ Written in one night and yet, I love it anyway.  
  
Hyugacest, NejiHina style (this pairing needs the love, brutha). Peace out.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Learning How to Breathe"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"We know when to kiss, and we know when to kill.  
  
If we can't have it all, then nobody will."  
  
~ Garbage  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Neji's kisses are fierce, like Hinata always knew they would be, those times that she stopped and thought about it. They are fierce and angry and inexorable and secretly sorrowful.  
  
Hinata's kisses are not hesitant like Neji would have assumed, had he ever thought to ruminate on them. They are slow and gentle and delicate, but also anything besides hesitant.  
  
These days, Hinata's hands do not tremble when she is with Neji. In fact, these days they really don't tremble much at all. When Hinata smiles now, her eyes reflect her happiness.  
  
These days, Neji's hands do not secretly fist themselves together when he sees Hinata. In fact, they hardly ever do anymore. When Neji smiles now, his eyes have no cruelty in them.  
  
Fighting is unpleasant for Hinata. It makes her nerves jangle and her heart race in the wrong way.  
  
Fighting is pleasant for Neji. It soothes his jangled nerves and makes his heart race with excitement.  
  
Hinata hates to kill, but she always knows when she needs to.  
  
Neji has no feelings about killing beyond never knowing how to.  
  
Hinata knows that words are important. They shape people's perceptions as they are spoken. They change people's lives and minds. Naruto's words taught her that- the words that he will never break.  
  
Neji knows that words are useless. In actions only can ones' true feelings be seen. From actions only can a life be changed, be reborn. Naruto's actions taught him that- the actions that prove his secret worth.  
  
Naruto is going to become Hokage. Hinata knows it, because Naruto has promised.  
  
Naruto is going to become Hokage. Neji knows it, because Naruto's eyes say it all.  
  
And when Naruto does that, Hinata knows that everything will change.  
  
And when Naruto does that, Neji is going to change everything himself.  
  
The Hyuga is going to die.  
  
The Hyuga is going to die.  
  
Hinata doesn't mind it.  
  
Neji loves knowing it.  
  
But when it does die- and that moment will be the moment that all the clans die, that instant that Naruto-kun puts on the Hokage's clothes and laughs that laugh and grins in that way he laughs that makes Hinata feel strong- in that moment, everything in Konoha will change. Everything and everyone and whatever is beneath and between and below.  
  
But when it does die- and that moment will be the moment that destiny dies, that instant that "that" Naruto puts on the Hokage's clothes and laughs that laughs and grins in that way that makes Neji honestly believes that such a thing is going to happen- in that moment, everything in Konoha will change. Every destiny and every death and every destruction.  
  
Hinata is wearing her wedding kimono today. It was not her mother's- that was given to Hinabi- and it has no sentimental value but that precious amount that she gives it herself.  
  
Neji is wearing his wedding kimono today. It was his father's once- he found it years ago in a musty box- and everything about it makes him ache for things that should've been.  
  
And Hinata is smiling like she knows how the world is going to end (and she does, she does, her eyes see more than even Neji's now, more than any eyes but Naruto's) and holding a fan in front of Neji's face, pressed against his lips like a promise.  
  
And Neji is smiling like he knows just how naked Hinata really is under her not-her-mother's kimono (and he does, he does, because he couldn't stop himself from looking) and kissing the fan pressed against his mouth like it is Hinata herself.  
  
Their wedding is in half an hour. They are supposed to be there already.  
  
Their wedding is in thirty minutes. They are definitely going to be late.  
  
But Naruto will wait, and Shino and Kiba and Lee and Ten Ten and Kurenai and Gai and everyone that matters.  
  
But Naruto will wait, and Lee and Ten Ten and Shino and Kiba and Gai and Kurenai and everyone that matters.  
  
So they have as long as they need.  
  
So they have a little more time yet.  
  
Hinata touches Neji like no one else does- familiarly, kindly, done-it-a-thousand-times-ly.  
  
Neji touches Hinata like no one else does- expectantly, honestly, I-can't-believe-I'm-here-ly.  
  
Hinata's eyes are white and brilliant.  
  
Neji's eyes are white and shining.  
  
Hinata does not cry over little things. Hinata, really, does not cry at all.  
  
Neji does not cry over little things. But this is not really a little thing.  
  
This is everything that destiny had in mind.  
  
This is everything that destiny tried to stop.  
  
Hinata believes in two things in this life: Naruto Uzumaki's promises, which never break, and Neji Hyuga's voice, which never truly lies to her.  
  
Neji believes in two things in this world: Naruto Uzumaki's abilities, which never weaken, and Hinata Hyuga's eyes, which never truly lie to him.  
  
Hinata thinks, privately, that Neji looks beautiful right now.  
  
Neji thinks, privately, that Hinata is everything right now.  
  
And Hinata takes away the fan and smiles like the sun, like the end of the world, like the end of everything and anything that was believed in.  
  
And Neji darts forward and kisses her, like the moon, like a boy love-warrior, like the son of a dead man who is learning how to breathe again.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* owari *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
. : what's meant to be is boring : . 


End file.
